Isawa Osugi
Isawa Osugi was a Shugenja, a prodigy of the Phoenix Clan, and a member of the secretive Kolat. Childhood and training Osugi was second child of a lesser Isawa family, Osugi expected to become a scribe or attend the Isawa Library. At the age of eight she was sent to the library to tend the books there until she was old enough to marry. Time of the Void, p. 114 She spent a few years in service to a scribe, cataloging spells and arcane materials for the Elemental Council. Clan War miniature game bio Kolat Training During her time in the small library tended by her family, Osugi's mother gradually revealed information about a secret organization that helped their family from time to time, the nefarious kolat. She realized that the library that her family tended housed a great deal of magical knowledge. Any time something new was discovered or researched, Osugi's mother had copied it down an extra copy and set it aside. As the months pass, Osugi's power grew faster than the Kolat had ever seen, gaining the attention of the Kolat Masters themselves. Station When the Phoenix girl went to her sensei, she would take the scrolls with her, and her lessons would continue. One day Isawa Kaede, daughter of the Master of Void, noticed her capacity for learning spells, and introduced her into the Isawa school. Osugi could learn almost any spell instantly, but had a difficult time keeping one spell in her mind when learning another. Clan War During the Clan War Osugi was the personal attendant of Shiba Tsukune, wandering far and wide across the war-torn Empire. Second Day of the Thunder In 1128 Osugi fought during the assault on Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder. After the fight between the Elemental Masters Isawa Tadaka and the maddened Isawa Tsuke, the Master of Earth was mortally wounded. Osugi helped Tadaka walk to join the others and finish his duties as a Thunder. Broken Thunder, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Toturi's Reign New Tao Osugi compiled the conversation between Toturi and the Hooded Ronin in 1129 which became known as the New Tao. The Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Shiba Raigen, her yojimbo, assited the shugenja in this duty. Four Winds, p. 172 After several months researching the words of the New Tao, the Brotherhood of Shinsei still did not understand the paths set forth by the Hooded Ronin. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Kolat Propaganda Osugi had subtly perverted the New Tao with the Kolat philosophy and agendas, thereby slowly twisting sentiment against the Emperor. The writings focused on the power of human accomplishment, and the strength of free will, stressing that a truly enlightened soul was independent of the Emperor and his laws. Way of the Open Hand, p. 19 Sensei Osugi worked with her sensei Naka Kuro, the Grand Master of the Elements, in rebuiding the Phoenix clan. In 1130 Osugi taught students who were older than her, despite she still had to pass her gempukku. When discrepancies were found between the copies of the Tao, the debates between various groups regarding interpretation had become quite healed. The Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu interced in the Imperial Court to request Osugi's opinion. She and Toturi were the only who were present at its inception, and the Emperor was missing. The Court offered the Phoenix Imperial assistance in their rebuilding efforts upon Osugi's arrival as a gesture of gratitude. Hidden Emperor, pp. 8-9 The Madness of Toturi In 1132 shortly before the return of Toturi Osugi supported the intent of Otomo Banu to claim the empty Imperial Throne. Dark Journey Home, rulebook, by Ree Soesbee When the Lying Darkness invaded the Empire half of the original copy of the New Tao was consumed in darkness. Osugi rescued the other half and successfully hid it within the Imperial Palace. Consumed with remorse Osugi rewrote the remaining half of the Tao, removing the Kolat propaganda. She then smuggled the Tao out of the palace via her Kolat contacts. Death After return of Toturi he began a cleansing of Otosan Uchi of everyone he deemed to be a Kolat, a word nearly unheard of until this point, and the first to fall was Isawa Osugi. A Kolat Revealed (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Osugi had died to save the Tao from the Shadows. A Letter from Doji Shizue (Imperial Herald v4 #4) Osugi had written the New Tao, and now her blood stained its sacred parchment. If the words within were false, then only the Emperor knew the truth. The False Tao (Honor Bound flavor) See also * Isawa Osugi/Meta * Isawa Osugi/CW Meta External Links * Isawa Osugi (Anvil of Despair) Category:Kolat Members Category:Phoenix Clan Members